Te vi
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Sueños compartidos y con un final que no se completa... malos entendidos... años de distancia... ¿Cuántos obstáculos más tendran que superar Takeru y Hikari? Feliz cumpleaños, Dragon!


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me perteneces, es propiedad de todos-ya-sabemos-quien, solo lo estoy usando con fines recreativos. La canción es "Un vestido y un amor", de Charly García, ídolo del rock argentino.

**"Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila, sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida… con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz… déjame llorar…"**

"Déjame llorar"- Ricardo Montaner

Te vi

****

**Te vi, juntabas margaritas del mantel**

****

El rubio se removió en sueños, incómodo. ¿Era acaso una pesadilla lo que lo atormentaba? No… no exactamente...

_"Estaba en un parque verde. Tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos azul cielo para evitar que el refulgente brillo del sol no se los hiriera. Era primavera. No podía explicar como, pero tenía la seguridad de que así era. El ambiente caluroso invitaba al sueño, y Takaishi se sentía somnoliento, los párpados se le hacían pesados, se le volvían de hierro, los músculos se le entumecían, la mente se le adormecía…_

****

**yo se que te trate bastante mal**

****

- _¡Oye tú, despierta!- una voz femenina lo arrancó cruelmente del mundo de Morfeo._

_Takeru se irguió, con el cabello alborotado y los párpados entrecerrados. Lo único que veía era un resplandor… blanco…_

_Se restregó los ojos, y volvió a abrirlos. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, y lo hizo caerse hacia atrás de puro reflejo. Una mujer lo miraba fijamente. Su nariz a escasos cinco centímetros de chocar con la del rubio._

- _¿Por qué me despertaste así?- Takaishi trató de simular fastidio, mientras sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de carmesí. Es el enojo ´ trató de convencerse a sí mismo Es por él que te sientes tan acalorado ´_

_Ella se sentó a su lado, sin despegar la vista de él. No parecía asustada, ni arrepentida, ni siquiera ofendida. _

- _Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. No es muy sano dormirse en este lugar. Después no tienes ganas de despertar nunca.- le explicó, en voz calma._

- _Lo…lo…lo siento- se disculpó Takeru._

****

**no sé si eras un ángel o un rub**

****

- _No tienes porque- la muchacha sonrío._

_En ese momento, el rubio dudó si el resplandor que antes lo había cegado era el fulgor de su vestido blanco a la luz del sol o su sonrisa._

- _¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó, casi como quien no quiere la cosa._

- _Hikari._

- _Bonito nombre. Luz…- murmuró, más para él que para ella- Te queda a la perfección. _

- _Gracias.- la joven volvió a sonreír. Un mechón de cabello canela se desprendió de su prolijo recogido y cayo dulcemente sobre los ojos color miel._

_El rubio se apresuro a acomodárselo detrás de la oreja. Hikari se sonrojo intensamente. Takeru estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su calor. Ella abrió la boca, quizás para replicar. Él la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios rojos._

- _No digas nada… _

****

**o simplemente, te vi.**

****

_El rubio se acercó a su boca lentamente. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento el uno del otro. Sus labios estaban por rozarse, faltaban solo unos interminables milímetros…"_

Takeru se despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada. Otra vez esos sueños… Nunca eran iguales. A veces se conocían de antes… a veces no… Cambiaba el lugar, las circunstancias, incluso la compañía… pero el final era siempre el mismo: estando tan solo a segundos de la boca de Hikari, se despertaba.

_"¿Tanta es tu pureza, mi ángel, que ni en sueños quieres entregarla?"_

****

**Te vi, saliste entre la gente a saludar**

****

Hikari se aferró a la almohada con fuerza. Estaba profundamente dormida, pero este movimiento brusco hizo dudar a Gatomon. Se acercó a la cama y arropó mejor a su compañera. Una espléndida sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la canela.

_"Otra vez esta soñando con él" _pensó la digital _"Solo espero que esta vez, tenga un final feliz."_

_"Hikari saltaba como desquiciada llevando en sus manos un par de porras blancas y verdes. Quien creyera que lo hacía para festejar el reciente triunfo del equipo de básquetbol de la Secundaria de Odaiba, estaba muy equivocado. Solo lo hacia para poder ubicar entre la multitud, con más facilidad, al rubio estrella del equipo._

****

**los astros se rieron otra vez**

****

_Cuando por fin pudo ubicar la dorada cabeza, acorralada entre un mar de admiradoras/es, Hikari se detuvo para tomar aliento, pero solo para volver a saltar, instantes después, con más energía, agitando ahora en el aire sus porras, para llamar la masculina atención._

_Cuando él la vio, le dirigió una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hubiera avergonzado al sol, encerrando la promesa de que ser reuniría con ella en cuanto pudiera librarse de ese aluvión de gente. _

_Hikari se apoyó contra una pared vecina, para poder esperar así más cómoda a Takaishi. Cinco minutos después, el estadio comenzó a descongestionarse y la canela pudo ver como batallaba Takeru para librarse de todo el mundo, para ir a verla._

****

**la llave demandada se quebr**

****

_El rubio llegó a su lado corriendo, y sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en vilo, haciéndola girar entre sus brazos. La felicidad inundaba los jóvenes rostros de ambos._

- _¡Lo hicimos Hikari! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ganamos el campeonato!_

- _¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Ya sabía yo que podían hacerlo!_

_Takeru la depositó suavemente en el suelo y acarició con una mano su cabello castaño._

- _Y todo gracias a ti…_

- _No, Takeru. Tu eras el que estaba en la cancha. Yo no hice nada. Pero… ¡vamos, hombre!- Hikari le golpeó cariñosamente el pecho.- No es momento para ponerse melodramático. ¡Acabas de ganar el campeonato! ¿No estás contento?_

- _Claro. Y, por eso, he venido a recoger mi premio…_

****

**o simplemente, te vi**

****

_Takeru volvió a posar sus manos en la femenina cintura. Hikari se aferró con ambos brazos al cuello de el rubio. Cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro lentamente al de él…"_

Una  ráfaga de viento nocturno que entraba por la ventana abierta comenzó a fastidiarle en los ojos, y la obligó a abrirlos. Hikari se restregó sus órganos visuales color miel, momentáneamente olvidada del reciente sueño. Pero con el primer destello de lucidez, le volvió a la memoria el sueño interrumpido. Entre avergonzada y furiosa, escondió su cara entre las piernas.

¿Por qué siempre soñaba igual? ¿Por qué Takeru y ese beso que nunca habían llegado a darse la atormentaban noche a noche, cambiando de escenario y de personajes, pero siendo esencialmente iguales?

_"¿Por qué te resistes, amor mío? Si tus labios sobre los míos son lo que más ansío…"_

****

**Todo lo que diga esta de más**

****

El rubio se calzó las zapatillas con fastidio. Estaba desvelado, y el aire de su habitación lo estaba ahogando. Tenía que salir. ¿Adónde? No lo sabía. Y, en realidad, poco le importaba.

Tomó sus llaves de encima del escritorio y al salir, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Lentamente, fue perdiéndose en la total oscuridad de la noche.

****

**las luces siempre encienden en el alma**

****

Hikari abrió la ventana de su cuarto y permitió que el aire fresco que la había sobresaltado, la despertara por completo. Iba a quedarse allí, observando la calle desierta con la ventana abierta, pero recordó que su digital era friolenta.

Se puso un abrigo largo sobre su camisón y tomó las llaves del llavero que colgaba junto a la puerta. Salio de su casa y se sentó en el umbral, observando las estrellas.

Así estuvo durante alrededor de quince minutos, cuando un ruido fuera de lo normal le llamó la atención. Agudizo el oído y se dio cuenta de que eran pasos. Lo peculiar era que… esos pasos… le resultaban familiarmente conocidos.

****

**y cuando me pierdo en la ciudad**

****

Takeru se quedó paralizado. Estático, inmóvil. ¿Cómo era que había ido a dar justo a la casa de Hikari?

_"Es el subconsciente" _le murmuró una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

¿Y por qué estaba también ella desvelada?

Por un instante, lo asaltó la idea de que ella también sufría de esos sueños estrafalarios, pero era tan irreal, que la expulsó inmediatamente.

_"Seguro que esto es otro sueño"_ se dijo con dolorosa ironía. _"Mantendremos un dialogo, y al final de este, querré besarla, o ella querrá besarme. Pero el destino´no nos lo permitirá" _

****

**vos ya sabes comprender**

****

- Takeru…

- Hikari…

- Vamos, ven, siéntate a mi lado. El calor humano es mejor que todo el abrigo del mundo, ¿sabías?

El rubio le obedeció, sonriendo. Tan encantadora, tan dulce como siempre…

- ¿Estabas desvelada?

- Si, bueno… no, en realidad no- dijo ella, agitada- Tuve un sueño "extraño" y, al despertarme, no pude volver a dormirme. ¿Y tú?

- Exactamente igual.

- Que curioso…

- Sí, lo sé. Escucha, Kari- el rubio la tomó de las manos, repentinamente envalentonado- debo confesarte algo, pero es algo extraño…

****

**es solo un rato, no más**

****

- Takeru, pase mi infancia peleando contra monstruos digitales, en un mundo paralelo. En este mismo momento, uno de ellos duerme en mi habitación. Por favor, dime lo que tengas que decirme sin ninguna clase de reservas.

- Hará mas o menos un mes…

_"Que curioso. Hace ese tiempo que mis sueños contigo me están atormentando"_

- … comencé a tener una serie de sueños repetitivos.

_"Oh, Oh, esto se me esta volviendo familiar…"_

- En realidad, los sueños no eran iguales, pero si la historia en su final…

_"… espantosamente familiar…"_

- … un final que nunca llegaba a concretarse.

_"Oh, Dios Mío"_

- ¡Kari! ¡Kari!, ¿estás bien? Estás blanca como la tiza.

****

**Tendría que llorar,**

** o salir a matar…**

****

- Si, si Takeru, tú solo continua…

- Y ese final era…- Takeru no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y desviarle la mirada a la castaña-… que nosotros nos…_besamos_.

Hikari se llevó una mano a la boca, para ahogar un grito que nunca había amenazado con existir. Takeru no necesitó verla para imaginarse su reacción. Sin siquiera voltearse, la interrogó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan horrible te resulta esa perspectiva?

- No, Takeru.- con un gesto suave pero firme, Yagami lo obligó a darle la cara.- Lo que sucede es que yo… _he estado soñando exactamente lo mismo…_

El rubio quedo shockeado por esta noticia.

¿Sueños compartidos? ¿Telepatía?

_No… era más que eso…_

_Era una conexión mística, mágica. Una relación que iba más allá del mero plano carnal…_

Takeru sacudió la cabeza. ¿En que diantre estaba pensando?

****

****

**Te vi, te vi, te vi….**

**Yo no buscaba a nadie y te vi…**

****

Lo que sucedía era que Hikari estaba obsesionándolo, lo atormentaba, lo volvía loco el tenerla tan cerca… y tan lejos a la vez.

_¿Y por qué Hikari soñaba lo mismo que él?_

Simple. Pura coincidencia.

Esta explicación lógica era la más comprensible, y sin embargo, la más vacía, la más carente de sentido… y la más cruel. Porque la única manera de solucionarlo sería alejándose de su ángel.

Miró a la castaña, que respiraba agitada y tenía los ojos perdidos en la nada. Observó cada rasgo de su rostro delicado, grabándolo para siempre en su memoria…

Se detuvo en su boca. _Esa_ boca, sensual e hipnótica, que lo fascinaba y al mismo tiempo le provocaba un incontenible temor…

No. No iba a confundirse. No se iría sin haber probado esa boca de fresa…

****

**Te vi, fumabas unos chinos en Madrid**

** hay cosas que te ayudan a vivir**

****

La castaña se acomodo correctamente la montura de sus anteojos sobre la nariz antes de continuar leyendo.

Bueno, una librería no era exactamente el mejor lugar para hacerlo, pero Hikari no había podido evitar que el libro la enfrascara completamente.

Ni siquiera se había detenido a averiguar el nombre del libro, mucho menos el autor, pero lo había escogido porque sentía que ese volumen… la llamaba, por muy extraño que eso pudiera parecer.

- Hermosa historia- le susurró suavemente una voz masculina al oído, haciendo que Yagami se sobresaltara- Es una de mis favoritas.

Asustada, la castaña se volteó a ver a su visitante… y se quedó sin aliento.

****

**no hacías otra cosa que escribir**

****

Los ojos azul cielo la observaban con ternura infinita y la mata de cabello dorado resplandecía como oro.

Con cariño y como si fuera un viejo amigo, Takeru cerró el libro y acarició las letras en relieve.

- "Luz de Esperanza"- recitó, sin leerlo- Takeru Takaishi.

- Yo… no…- quiso excusarse Hikari, pero la sorpresa aún la tenía paralizada.

- Shhh…- el rubio le poso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla- No hace falta que digas nada, mi ángel- prosiguió, mientras con la mano izquierda acariciaba el contorno del rostro femenino.

****

**yo, simplemente, te vi.**

****

Las lagrimas amenazaron con comenzar a rodar por el rostro de Hikari. Sin poderse contener, abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, gimoteando.

Luego de un par de instantes en los que cada uno solo sentía la respiración agitada del otro, Hikari se separó del rubio… y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Takaishi no protestó, sino que solo se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y sonrío tristemente.

- Merecía eso- murmuró.

Yagami se había puesto algo histérica, y ya no trataba de contener las lagrimas que rodaban libremente por su rostro.

- ¡Por supuesto que te lo merecías! ¡Por cruel y egoísta!

- ¿Cruel y egoísta?- eso le había dolido al rubio aún más que el golpe

- ¡Si! ¡Por irte sin avisar, sin siquiera despedirte!

- Hikari…- Takeru la tomó de las manos, para tranquilizarla- Lo hice por ti…

****

**Me fui, me voy de vez en cuando a algún lugar**

**ya sé, no te hace gracia este país**

****

_(Flash Back Takeru)_

_El avión estaba a punto de despegar y todos los pasajeros estaban ocupados preparándose para pasar el viaje lo más cómodamente posible o colocándose debidamente los cinturones de seguridad. Solo un joven rubio de aproximadamente veinte años observaba distraídamente por la ventana._

_Ella no iba a venir… _

_No podía haber sido tan tonto de haberlo pensado aunque solo fuera por un segundo. Hikari ni siquiera sabía de su partida… y él se había ocupado especialmente de que no se enterara hasta que él estuviera muy lejos. _

_No quería verla… _

_… pero, con el alma, no había otra cosa que deseara más en el mundo._

****

**tenías un vestido y un amor**

****

_Hacia tantos años que había tomado distancia de ella y aún no podía olvidarla…_

_Esa noche, en la que ambos compartieron un sueño y él estrenó los labios vírgenes de Hikari en la puerta de la casa Yagami, había quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria._

_Sabía que ella era feliz… ¡Oh, si! Se había tomado un gran trabajo para estar completamente seguro de ello… y hasta hace un par de días aún no lo estaba._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Caminaba distraído por la calle, cuando la visión de una figura femenina le había llamado repentinamente la atención._

_Ella llevaba un vestido blanco y reía alegremente, mientras tonteaba con un muchacho, de aproximadamente su edad, que caminaba a su lado. En un momento, el joven la tomó del rostro y la beso cortamente en los labios… beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido._

_El rubio sonrío, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima. _

_Ella ya no le necesitaba…_

****

**yo, simplemente, te vi.**

****

****

_Así que había decidido partir… sin ella, no había nada que lo retuviera en esa tierra…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Takeru se asomó por última vez por la ventanilla, para echarle una última mirada a su país._

_Por un momento, tan mágico y tan breve, que luego ni siquiera se pudo convencer de que la había visto realmente, creyó contemplar una figura femenina, hermosa y resplandeciente, vestido enteramente de blanco y rodeada de un halo de luz… Hikari…_

_Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó, sorprendido, y cuando volvió a mirar, ella había desaparecido…_

_Lentamente, el avión despeg_

_(Fin Flash Back Takeru)_

****

**Todo lo que diga esta de más,**

**las luces siempre encienden en el alma**

****

Hikari derramaba amargas lágrimas en la camisa de Takeru mientras él le relataba esta historia. El rubio simplemente la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Mira que eres tonto- le murmuró la castaña, con la voz nasal- Primero, alejarte de mi vaya a uno saber porque motivos extraños, y luego, irte del país solo porque me viste paveando con Daisuke…

- Uno es capaz de hacer muchas locuras por amor, Hikari…- susurro Takaishi, aspirando el dulce aroma del cabello de Yagami.

- Si…- concordó la muchacha- Como no dormir durante un mes entero por sentimientos encontrados que te atormentan, ¿verdad?

- Exactamente.

****

**y cuando me pierdo en la ciudad**

**vos ya sabes comprender…**

**es solo un rato, no más**

****

Hikari se alejo del pecho de Takeru.

- Pero, ¿sabes?. Yo nunca vi esos sueños como un tormento… Claro esta que el despertar me volvía loca, pero siempre creí que eran una especie de… _señal_… de que nosotros siempre debimos estar juntos…

- ¿Siempre?

- Desde el mismo momento en el que te conocí, Takeru.

- Hikari…- el rubio acarició delicadamente el rostro de la castaña.

- No, Takeru. Déjame que termine- Yagami le tomó ambas manos y lo invitó al silencio.- Por favor…

****

**Tendría que llorar,**

**o salir a matar…**

****

Temblando por la emoción, Takeru se dejo acariciar suavemente por ese sentimiento ultraterreno.

- Como quieras, preciosa.

- Pasamos millares de penurias… desde que tengo uso de la memoria. Devimon, el Mar de la Oscuridad, Malommyotismon, el Digimon Kaiser, tantas cosas…  

- … esa sarta de sueños que nos separaron, los malos entendidos, tantos años de separación…- continúo Takeru, cerrando los ojos y apretando a la castaña contra su pecho.

- No suena muy alentador, ¿verdad?.

****

**Te vi, te vi, te vi….**

**yo no buscaba a nadie y te… vi…**

****

- Depende de cómo te lo tomes- le refutó Takaishi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le siguió el juego Hikari.

- ¿No te das cuenta? A pesar de todas las vueltas que nos dio la vida, acá estamos… juntos…

- Si…- respondió Yagami, sonriendo mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Takeru.

- ¿Sabes? Este es el último lugar del mundo donde hubiera esperado encontrarte, y sin embargo… aquí estas…

- Es el destino, Takeru, es el destino…

La castaña se puso en puntas de pie para besar con dulzura los labios del rubio. Pero esta vez, no era una despedida, _era un principio…_

****

****

****

**Notas de la Autora: **

Para vos Dragon, con todo mi cariño. ¡Gracias por todo, amiga, y espero que hayas pasado un cumpleaños excelente!

¿Comentarios?

ewynsoyyohotmail.com

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde**


End file.
